Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a contactless sound device, such as a horn, that may be configured to output different and/or multiple pitches using a replaceable, or interchangeable, electronic integrated circuit (“IC”) module. In particular, the exemplary embodiments relate to a more energy-efficient and longer-lasting sound device that utilizes a contactless horn or sound device in connection with a replaceable, or interchangeable, electronic IC module to generate sound.
Apparatuses of the related art include a metal contact, typically but not always made out of tungsten, which is magnetically manipulated by an electromagnet in order to cause the diaphragm of a horn to move, thus generating sound in a single pitch. By varying the distance between the contact and the diaphragm, one may manipulate the horn to output different pitches. However, in order to vary the distance between the contact and the diaphragm, and thus achieve these different pitches, the horn's physical structure must be changed, which is a time-consuming, labor-intensive, and costly exercise.
Furthermore, in the related art, the contact used by the sound device requires a relatively large amount of energy to move the diaphragm due to the extra weight of the metal contacts required by the related art horn designs. The use of metal contacts in a horn or sound device may also cause sparking around the contact, which increases the risk of fire when the horn is used in certain environments, thus making these related art apparatuses unsuitable for use in highly flammable environments such as mining operations. The fire risk inherent in related art horn and sound devices also limits the types of materials that can be used in the construction of the horn to materials that are nonflammable, thus precluding the use of some lightweight and/or less expensive alternative materials in the horn design.
The metal contacts used in related art horn devices also frequently wear out or corrode, thereby forcing the user to replace the contact or, in most cases, the entire horn.
In certain applications, such as in vehicle horns, there is a need for a horn that can produce multiple pitches. Currently, vehicle manufacturers use multiple horns (typically one low note horn and one high note horn) to overcome this limitation. However, the use of multiple horns increases the weight of the vehicle, which negatively impacts the fuel efficiency of the vehicle and increases the energy usage of the vehicle. Indeed, extant vehicle horns consume a large amount of energy, making them undesirable for use in electric and hybrid vehicles.